Cumpleaños
by sonrais777
Summary: Porque en un cumpleaños te pueden dar la sorpresa más inesperada de todas. Bridgette x Félix
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Les traigo un two o three-shot para deleite de ustedes de ésta parejita que a todos nos encanta. XD Y me imagino cómo podría ser una forma en que descubrieran sus identidades. Espero les guste, gracias por pasarse a leer y… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Cumpleaños.

Capítulo 1.

Félix.

Un año más de vida, hoy era uno de esos días que todos celebraban con pequeños regalos y detalles que le parecían absurdos, su cumpleaños. No, no es que Félix Agreste nunca hubo celebrado su cumpleaños antes, claro que sí, con sus padres, unos pocos amigos y una enorme tarta de cumpleaños y regalos. Pero después de que su madre desapareciera, aquellas cosas desaparecieron con ella, y ahora le parecían detalles sin importancia. Solo era un día más, un día como otros. Y todo en ese día transcurrió normal, las clases, su amigo Allan intentando levantar su ánimo y la molesta de Bridgette que no dejaba de seguirle. Al terminar las clases fue a los casilleros para tomar sus cosas y al abrir el casillero se llevó una sorpresa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Félix.- Plagg tenía un pedazo de queso con un moño encima en sus manitas, se hubiese sentido halagado de no haber sido por el penetrante olor.

-Plagg, aleja ese queso de mí.- dijo tapándose la naríz.

-¡No seas amargado! Es tu cumpleaños.

-Para mí es un día como cualquier otro. Así que déjalo. Vamos, es hora de ir a casa. Y no apestes mi mochila.- Plagg se ocultó pero cuando iba a salir de la escuela se topa con un chico moreno que lo mira con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Fééééélix! Mi queridísimo amigo.

-Allan, no te voy a prestar mis apuntes otra vez.

-No, no necesito tus apuntes…por hoy.- Félix rodó los ojos.

-Lo que pasa es que necesito tu ayuda con algo en el salón. ¿Me echas una mano?

-¿No te puede ayudar nadie más? Claude por ejemplo.

-Por favor…- junto las manos en modo de súplica y Félix bajó los hombros.

-Está bien, vamos.

-¡Genial!- ambos regresaron al salón, Allan entró primero y Félix entró tras de él.

-Qué es lo que debo…

-¡SORPRESAAAAA!- todos sus compañeros le echaron confeti y aplaudieron, Félix aún no salía de su asombro.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermano.- le dijo Allan que palmeó su espalda.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó confundido sin saber qué decir, entonces se acerca una chica rubia y se ríe, Allegra era de las pocas personas con las que hablaba.

-Fue Bridgette, ella organizó todo esto y el pastel corre por su cuenta.- dijo señalando en el escritorio de la profesora un pastel de dos pisos con una cubierta blanca y con pedacitos de chocolate junto con otras comidas.

-Te quedaste mudo Agreste.- le dijo Claude de broma, aunque la verdad era que Félix no sabía que decir.- Vamos, hay que encender las velas para que las apagues.- Félix miró a todos lados, vio algunos regalos sobre una silla, los adornos que aunque simples eran coloridos, pero no vio a la chica de las coletas y Allan adivinando a quién buscaba puso su mano en su hombro.

-Bridgette dijo que vendría después, le costó horrores traer el pastel intacto que no quiso arriesgarse con tu regalo.- Félix no contestó, pero sintió algo agradable en su pecho y eso le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa que se borró cuando algunos alumnos rodearon a Allegra que tenía su celular en un noticiero en vivo.

 **El incendio no ha avanzado gracias a los esfuerzos de Ladybug y los bomberos, pero nos acaban de dar una noticia, al parecer aún hay dos niños dentro del edificio en los pisos más altos, Ladybug ha entrado y…- se escucha una fuerte explosión.- ¡Hay aún gente ahí, y Ladybug no ha salido!**

En ese momento Félix se fue sin que nadie se diera cuenta, al estar en los casilleros Plagg salió de su mochila.

-¡Plagg Transfórmame!- Chat Noir salió a toda prisa del lugar, no tardó mucho en llegar al gran edificio de departamentos y una nueva explosión se escucha. De inmediato uso su comunicador.- ¡Ladybug! ¿Me escuchas?- la imagen de su lady con ceniza en su rostro le hizo sentirse aliviado y preocupado a la vez.

-Chat, estoy en el quinto piso, tengo un par de niños conmigo y… ¡ah!- corta la comunicación y Chat Noir no dudo en lanzarse al edificio gracias a su bastón. Entró por una ventana y el calor le dio de golpe haciendo que por un momento se mareara.

-¡Ladybug!- salió del departamento en que estaba y escuchó gracias a sus orejas unos llantos, de inmediato entró en otro departamento rompiendo la puerta de una patada y su corazón se detuvo al ver a su lady levantarse del suelo con dificultad quitándose escombros ardientes de encima y un par de niños pequeños a lado llorando.- ¡Ladybug!- le quita el resto y ella al verlo sonríe pero tenía una herida en su frente que hacía que cayera un hilo de sangre que se dividía en su nariz y una cortada en su mejilla derecha que estaba llena de cenizas.

-Chat viniste.

-Siempre my lady, ¿puedes levantarte?

-Sí, sí chaton.- los gritos de los niños fue mayor al ver que el techo estaba a punto de colapsar, cada uno tomó a un niño y salió de allí pero apenas salieron el techo del pasillo colapsó y Chat Noir con un brazo hizo girar su bastón haciendo que no les cayera nada encima.

-¡Por aquí!- Chat Noir tomó la mano de su lady mientras bajaban al piso de abajo, y el felino rompió una ventana haciendo que las llamas se avivaran por momentos y los niños se abrazaron más a los héroes chillando.- ¡Salta!- gritó Chat al escuchar que pronto una explosión iba a suceder, ambos saltaron y gracias al bastón y al yoyo cayeron al suelo donde los paramédicos tomaron a los dos niños, otra explosión en aquel piso donde escaparon hizo que todos voltearan. Cuando los reporteros iban a acercarse a los héroes ambos de inmediato escaparon por las azoteas de Paris.- Ladybug, debiste quedarte.- le reprendió Chat Noir al ver a su lady toser por culpa del humo que inhaló.

-Estoy bien Chat…no pasa nada.

-¡No estás bien! Estás herida, de haber llegado a tiempo…

-Pero llegaste a tiempo Chat.- ella le sonrió.- Siempre llegas a tiempo.- Chat Noir suspiró y bajó sus orejas.

-No lo siento así. Pero podrías usar tu Lucky Charm y luego tu Miraculous…

-Solo lo utilizó en casos de akumas Chat, pero en fin…- otro ataque de tos hace que se tome el pecho y Chat la ayude poniendo su mano en su espalda, cuando pasa ella mira que Chat Noir en verdad estaba preocupado, por lo que le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla.- Ya estoy mejor, gracias.

-Ladybug…

-¡Oh! Qué bueno que estas aquí. Chat, ¿puedes esperar unos minutos? Ya vuelvo.

-¡My lady!- la vio irse a toda prisa por los tejados.- ¿Esperar?- suspiró y se sentó, no pasaron ni cinco minutos y ya se estaba aburriendo, quería regresar a su fiesta pronto, de seguro Allan le estaba buscando por todas partes, de repente frente suyo una caja rectangular envuelta en papel verde y un enorme moño blanco estaba frente a él balanceándose, sus ojos se iluminaron y tomó el regalo para voltear a ver a Ladybug que le sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Chat Noir!

-My lady…cómo… ¿cómo supo?

-Chat me lo recordaste todo el mes. Y cumples el mismo día que alguien que conozco, pero anda, ábrelo. Espero que te guste, yo la hice.- Chat Noir hizo pedazos la caja y el papel y se encontró con un bonito pañuelo de color verde.- Creo que el verde es tu color, aunque si no te gusta…

-¿Gustarme? ¡Es purrfecta! ¡Tanto como tu servidor!- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa y ella rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Bueno, veamos cómo se te ve.- él se puso el pañuelo alrededor del cuello, y sonrió posando para su lady.

-¿Cómo me veo?

-Te queda muy bien, pareces un modelo.- Chat Noir se ríe un poco forzado por aquel comentario pero después se acerca y abraza a Ladybug.

-Gracias my lady, también eres un gran regalo de cumpleaños.- ella se sonrojó ligeramente pero correspondió al abrazo.

-El próximo año te haré una fiesta con pastel incluido.

-¿Fiesta? ¡Fiesta! ¡Ladybug debo irme pero…!

-Está bien, te veré mañana en la patrulla, disfruta tu día cumpleañero.- él se fue rápidamente y al llegar Allan lo regañó por haberse desaparecido así. Sopló las velas del pastel, comió y todos comenzaron a darle algunos regalos, como un nuevo estuche de plumas, un libro, un disco de música entre otras cosas. Pusieron música para bailar y Félix se sentó con Allan para hablar, o mejor dicho, escuchar a su amigo, cuando ven a Allegra discutir con alguien en la puerta, la rubia parecía asustada y molesta y al final la persona con la que discutía le tendió una caja rectangular de papel rosa y moño morado. Allegra suspiró y fue con Félix para tenderle el regalo.

-De parte de Bridgette, no se pudo quedar.

-¿Pasó algo Allegra? Te veías algo…ofuscada.- dijo Allan y ella suspiró.

-Bridgette se volvió a lastimar, no me quiso decir qué pero olía a quemado y tenía un feo corte en la cara. A veces no sé qué hace para lastimarse así.

-¿Un corte?- preguntó Félix y ella asintió.

-Sí, justo aquí, en la mejilla. Me dijo que te desea…- pero antes de terminar Félix tomó el regalo y salió del salón.- ¡No me dejaste terminar!- salió fuera y vio a Bridgette bajar las escaleras con un leve ataque de tos antes de respirar profundo y seguir su camino.

-Bridgette.- la vio tensarse hasta el punto que su mechón parecía una antena, ella se volteó y Félix abrió un poco más los ojos al verla.

-¡Fé-Félix! Deberías estar en tu fiesta.- Bridgette tenía una mano vendada, una pomada en el corte de la mejilla y en la frente tenía un parche.

-¿Cómo te lastimaste?

-Ah…bueno.- rió nerviosa.- Me caí por las escaleras de mi casa. No pasó nada.- volvió a reír y se interrumpió por una tos leve pero vuelve a sonreír y ve que él tiene su regalo en la mano.- Ammm, Félix…

-Ten.- le tendió el regalo y ella lo tomó, de inmediato su ánimo decayó.

-Oh… ¿no te gustó?

-No, no es eso.- éste baja los hombros.- Me gusta que me digan las cosas directamente, no que manden a otros a decírmelas.- Bridgette tardó un poco en reaccionar y al final se pone derecha y sonríe.

-¡E-Entiendo!- le tiende el regalo.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Félix!- él tomó el regalo de vuelta y deshizo el moño para ver su interior.- Esto…no sé si te guste, yo lo hice, no es tan bueno como lo que hace tu padre pero espero que sea de tu agrado y…- Félix se quedó estático al ver un pañuelo de color azul. Lo tomó y Bridgette parecía nerviosa y esperando cualquier contestación negativa.- Si no te gusta puedes hacer lo que quieras, no es necesario que te lo pongas, puedes regalarlo a alguien más o…

-Me gusta.- ella le miró casi desnucándose con los ojos de platos.- Gracias.- se puso el pañuelo y Bridgette se sonrojó.

-De-De-De nada…yo, tú, debes volver a la escuela, te está esperando tu fiesta. Yo te veré mañana Félix, ¡adiós!- antes de poder detenerla ella se fue corriendo chillando de felicidad por aquel gran paso. Félix miró el pañuelo y sonrió.

-Maldita ironía. ¿Quién lo diría?

-¡Félix!- le llamó Allan desde la puerta del colegio.- ¡Trae tu trasero aquí, te van a dar más regalos!- Félix regresó con su amigo, pero él ya había recibido el regalo más grande que jamás hubiera deseado, pensó en su madre y creyó que tal vez, en alguna forma, aquello era un regalo de su parte. Sonrió y agradeció en silencio por aquel inesperado regalo.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, el próximo será de Bridgette, ojala les guste. No acepto tomatazos, ni golpes, por favor, no. Dejen review que me encanta leerlos, un abrazo a todos, un gustazo, y hasta la siguiente!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Gracias a los que comentaron, en serio me hacen muy feliz TwT y gracias de corazón a todos los que han apoyado esta mini historia, vamos por el segundo capítulo, espero les guste. Y…. COMENZAMOS!**

 **….**

Capítulo 2.

Bridgette.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Bridgette, aunque ella lo hubo olvidado sus padres se lo recordaron el día anterior muy apenados antes de irse de emergencia a China porque su tío se había puesto mal. Ella no le tomó importancia estaba preocupada por su tío. Esa mañana recibió una llamada de sus padres para avisarle que se quedarían más tiempo de lo esperado, se disculparon tanto que Bridgette tuvo que obligarles a colgar y decirles que festejarían cuando regresaran. Ese día era día de escuela, pero no se movió de su cama, no, no estaba deprimida porque sus padres estaban fuera, tampoco estaba deprimida por la fuerte lluvia que decían pronto sería tifón obligando a las escuelas a no aceptar a los alumnos o regresarlos a sus casas, no, lo que pasaba era que estaba experimentando el peor resfriado de su vida.

-¡Achoo!- se asomó de las frazadas para tomar un pañuelo y Tikki se lo pasó.

-Deberías hacerte un té con las hierbas que el maestro te dio.

-Tikki…no me siento con fuerzas para levantarme…- tosió un poco cubriendo su boca con su mano y con el pañuelo sonó su nariz.- Esto me pasa por descuidarme…- por supuesto que sabía que era su culpa, las patrullas la desvelaban demasiado, cuando debía descansar prefería ir a ver las sesiones de fotos de Félix o ponerse a coser o dibujar algo, también descuidó su alimentación más de una vez y no se había tomado las dichosas vitaminas que hacía tiempo le habían dado.- ¡Esto es horrible!

-Vamos Brid, puedes levantarte y hacer el té, después te sentirás mejor.

-Es verdad… debo agradecer al maestro por darme estas hierbas para momentos así.- como pudo se quitó las sábanas mostrando su pijama, era casi un vestido de color lila de manga larga con rayas rosas en las mangas y con un estampado al frente de un gato negro, en sí le recordaba a su compañero, al cual le tenía gran cariño, y para colmo era su pijama favorita en invierno, y la razón de porqué se puso ese pijama en esa época del año era porque había tenido unos horribles escalofríos la noche anterior. Su cabello estaba suelto y un poco despeinado, se hizo hacia atrás algunos mechones. Se puso sus pantuflas esponjosas rosadas y cuando iba a bajar su celular suena insistentemente.- Tikki podrías…- pero antes de terminar de pedírselo la pequeña kwami tomó el teléfono y lo llevó como pudo a su portadora.- Gracias… ¿allo?

-Brid, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Allegra…estoy fatal, creo que moriré en cualquier momento.- llegó a la cocina y buscó las hierbas del maestro con ayuda de Tikki.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, hoy los chicos y yo queríamos ir a tu casa pero…- Bridgette sonrió.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. La verdad no quisiera que alguno de ustedes me viera así.

-¿Tan mal estás?

-Tan mal que creo que un akuma podría asustarse con ver mi cara.- Allegra rió por el comentario de su amiga, hacía tiempo ya no era secreto que su amiga sabía que ella era Ladybug y hablar con ella era liberador.

-¿Y qué tal cierto gatito?

-¿Bromeas? Creo que si Chat me ve así me lanzará agua bendita, achoo.

-Salud. Y no lo creo, ese gato se muere por ti.

-Allegra…

-Lo sé, lo sé, sólo tienes ojos para Félix, pero debes admitir que ese gato tiene lo suyo.- y no lo negaba, Chat Noir podría comportarse como un tonto y contar chistes malísimos, pero era noble, protector, simpático, lindo como un gato y debía admitir que aún con la máscara era muy apuesto.- Brid… ¡Brid!

-Eh, lo siento…mis reacciones son más lentas.- al fin encontraron el té y puso la tetera al fuego, sentía su cabeza caliente.- Pero tienes razón…tal vez ya vaya siendo hora que deje de ilusionarme tanto…- no sabía si quien hablaba era la fiebre o ella, se escuchó una exclamación de parte de Allegra.

-Pero Félix ya no es tan frío contigo.

-Aun así…siento que Félix apenas me tolera. Ya no es tan cortante pero… sabes, estoy cansada, creo que dormiré un rato más.

-Entiendo, aunque sabes, puedes aprovechar para ver con otros ojos a cierto gato negro.- la fiebre pareció aumentar.

-Te llamó luego Alle… ¡achoo!

-Salud y cuídate. Salúdame a Tikki.

-Lo haré…- cuando el té ya estuvo listo sacó unas pastas suaves para acompañar, el té era muy amargo, por eso necesitaba equilibrarlo con algo dulce. Cuando terminó subió a su cuarto para dormir un poco más.- Por piedad…que un akuma no se le ocurra atacar hoy.

-Tranquila Brid, tú descansa que aquí estoy para cuidarte.

-Gracias Tikki…- se durmió de inmediato gracias al sonido de la lluvia, le encantaban los días lluviosos, el sonido del agua le parecía tranquilizador.

Félix miró la incesante lluvia por la ventana, suspiró y Plagg voló alrededor de él con un pedazo de queso en mano.

-No me digas que estás triste porque no verás a tu lady.

-Hmph…

-Eres un pobre enamorado. Lástima que no puedas entregarle su regalo.- dijo volando hacia una caja con papel rojo y un moño blanco.

-Ya cállate.- en ese momento su teléfono suena y contesta de inmediato.- Hola Allan.

-Hola Félix, oye, acabo de hablar con Allegra, al parecer tendremos que posponer más la fiesta de Brid hasta nuevo aviso.- Félix arqueó la ceja.

-Pensé que la harían mañana.

-Sí, lo sé, pero al parecer está muy enferma. No sabes el drama que me hizo Claude al saber eso, incluso hasta quiso ir a su casa para "cuidarla" ¿te lo puedes creer?

-Ah, no, no lo creo.- dijo con su usual tono de voz pero había apretado su teléfono un poco.- No sé qué le ve a Bridgette.

-¿Bromeas? Félix, para tenerla tras de ti todo este tiempo me impresiona que no te hayas dado cuenta de cómo es ella.- sí, lo había hecho, después de confirmar su identidad él conoció a la maravillosa persona que era ella, lo malo era que no podía expresarse de la forma que lo hacía siendo Chat Noir, Félix era incapaz.- Verás, ella es muy bonita, talentosa cuando se trata de costura…

-Diseño.- le corrigió apretando los dientes y el teléfono.

-Es lo mismo para mí. Tiene ese toque de inocencia y despiste que da ternura, cuando se enfrenta a Claudia es muy valiente y siempre tiene una sonrisa para todos.- Félix había cerrado los ojos y fruncido el ceño, parecía que iba a romper el teléfono.- Por eso la mitad de los chicos del salón están enamorados de ella.

-¿La…mitad?

-Sí, incluyendo a Claude obviamente. Tal vez cuando ella se dé cuenta que no la vas a querer todos al fin podrán tener su oportunidad, les harías un gran favor.- Plagg miró a su portador y retrocedió un poco sorprendido de verle tan furioso, incluso creyó ver una sombra a su alrededor como si hubiese sido akumatizado.- Bien, te dejo, ando ocupado buscando mezclas para la fiesta. Nos vemos mañana.- cuelga y Félix se queda en la misma posición un momento antes de bajar su teléfono y ver a Plagg.

-Plagg…- el pequeño de inmediato entendió lo que quería e intentó huir.

-¡No! ¡No me gusta mojarme!

Bridgette se removió en su cama, un sonido la despertó, sartenes y ollas, se removió somnolienta y suspiró.

-Mamá estará haciendo la cena…- entonces abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama con miedo al darse cuenta que era imposible, ella estaba sola con Tikki. Al no ver a su kwami alrededor pensó que tal vez sería ella, pero era imposible, apenas Tikki tenía la fuerza para levantar su teléfono.- T-Tikki…- no hubo respuesta y temió lo peor.- No puede ser…que tal si es un ladrón, un akuma, tal vez Hawk Moth descubrió quien soy o… es un asesino violador.- le dieron ganas de llorar pero se talló los ojos.- No, de-debo ir a ver.- de haber visto bien su cuarto hubiese notado un charco cerca de su ventana y una toalla húmeda tendida en la silla de su escritorio. Tomó lo primero que tuvo en mano y bajó con cuidado de no hacer ruido descalza. Se asomó para apenas ver a alguien vestido de negro y sintió su corazón encogerse. ¡Era un ladrón! Debía llamar a la policía o transformarse pero ¿dónde estaba Tikki? No, no, debía afrontarlo, debía proteger su casa, después de todo ella era Ladybug. Con cuidado se movió y fue asomándose, cuando al fin la figura se movió ella salió dispuesta a pegarle pero éste ya se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, la tomó de la cintura y tomó su mano que tenía aquel objeto.

-No debería estar fuera de la cama purrincesa.- esa voz… se separó de él como pudo y vio la cara de Chat Noir.

-¡¿Chat Noir?! Pe-pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? ¿Cómo entraste?

-Hace una hora, por la ventana y vine a verte. No en ese orden de respuestas.- le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y ella suspiró, Chat Noir había tomado la costumbre de irla a visitar hacía ya tiempo, pero no creyó verlo ese día.- Y veo que me quisiste recibir con… ¿un plumero?- ella se sonrojó.

-Creí que eras un ladrón y…- él felino se rió y acercó su rostro al suyo.

-Oh, y pensabas hacerme cosquillas hasta morir.- ella frunció el ceño y pasó el plumero por la cara del héroe que de inmediato estornudó y retrocedió por su alergia a las plumas.

-En tu caso creo que sirve.

-Baja esa cosa por favor.- rogó el gato y ella sonrió. Notó que Chat Noir tenía puesto un delantal blanco y había algo en la estufa. Chat Noir entonces nota que estaba descalza y para sorpresa de Bridgette la toma de la cintura para cargarla.

-¡Chat!- se abrazó a él y eso le gustó mucho al gato.

-Purrincesa, está frío el suelo, no debería estar sin sus zapatillas.- la llevó a la sala y la puso sobre el sofá.- Ahora vuelvo.- canturreó el felino y ella vio que regresó a la cocina, fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido y al voltear ve a Tikki escondida.

-Tikki, ¿dónde estabas?- ambas comenzaron a susurrar sin saber que cierto gato podía oírlas gracias a su agudo oído.

-Lo siento Brid, pero al verlo entrar me escondí y cuando bajó lo estuve vigilando.- Bridgette suspiró y se enderezó cuando Chat llegó con una bandeja.

-Bon apetite princesa, le hice una sopa especial para que se cure de su resfriado.- ella miró la sopa, pedazos de verdura mal cortados, arroz grumoso y el caldo le parecía de color… ¿rosa? Tal vez el exceso de betabel. Ella tomó la cuchara y Chat Noir se sentó a lado de ella viéndola atentamente. Bridgette pasó un trago grueso de saliva antes de poner ese caldo en su boca de una buena vez. Tenía un sabor raro, por lo que daba gracias que sus pupilas gustativas estaban adormecidas por el resfriado.- ¿Te gusto?

-M-Me encantó…está buenísimo…- dijo con dificultad y eso hizo que los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieran más y brillaran, no se movió hasta que ella terminó. Luego el felino se levanta de un ágil movimiento y sube arriba. Ella le miró confundida y en poco Chat Noir bajó con una bolsa en su mano.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- ella se sonrojó y vio que la bolsa protegía un regalo.

-Chat…esto es…

-Ábrelo, ábrelo.- dijo como un niño pequeño y ella lo abrió, se maravilló de ver un hermoso vestido blanco de cuello ancho y las mangas eran de una tela vaporosa y suave.

-E-Es precioso…- el felino sonrió ampliamente.

-N-No puedo aceptarlo e-es hermoso y parece caro y…- el felino puso su dedo en la boca de la chica.

-Considéralo un regalo por aceptar cuidar y escuchar a este gato callejero tantas veces.- su sonrojo aumentó y eso preocupó a Chat Noir.- ¿Princesa? Oh, parece que tu fiebre aumentó.- hizo a un lado el plato y cargó a Bridgette tomándola de la cadera como antes.

-¡Chat! ¡Bájame!

-No, estás descalza, tienes fiebre, y debes estar en cama.- la llevó a su cama y la tapó con las frazadas, le dio su medicina que ella tomó sin decir nada y después Chat Noir se sienta en su cama.- Listo, ahora a dormir.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Pues me tengo que ir yo…- entonces siente como ella le toma del brazo y le mira sonrojada.

-Puedes quedarte hasta que la lluvia pare, no quiero que te pase algo.- Chat Noir asintió, se acostó a lado de su princesa que se tapó casi por completo y la abrazó.- No te dije que te acostaras…

-Pero me siento así más cómodo.- comenzó a ronronear y eso hizo que ella terminara sonriendo, y sacara su mano para tomar la suya, cosa que sorprendió a Chat Noir.

-Eres un gato tonto.- él sonrió y sujetó con firmeza la mano de Bridgette.

-Por cierto, adoro tu pijama, es purrfecta.

-Cállate o te sacó fuera.- en algún momento Bridgette se durmió, arrullada por el sonido del agua y de los suaves ronroneos de su compañero, se sentía tranquila y protegida, había sido un buen cumpleaños en su opinión.

….

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó Allan que llevaba varios globos en par de globos en una mano.

-Por supuesto que sí, y ella se lo merece después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.- contestó Allegra con un pastel en mano guardando una llave que Bridgette le había dado para que entrara sin problemas a su hogar.

-A mí lo que me preocupa es el pastel.- dijo Claude viendo que el pastel de fresas estaba hundido de un lado y Allegra le fulminó con la mirada haciendo que este casi tirara los regalos.

-Pues perdona que no se vea tan bien como los que hace Bridgette o sus padres. Pero sabe bien.- Allan y Claude le miraron con desconfianza. Cuando subieron vieron a Bridgette dormida profundamente en aquella cama tan alta. Se acercaron un poco.- Brid…Bridge…- se quedó estática, todos se quedaron de piedra al ver a lado de Bridgette, durmiendo y abrazándola a Félix Agreste.

-/¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!/- Bridgette abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama quitándose las frazadas de encima y el brazo de Félix.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Dónde está el akuma?!- todos tenían los ojos como platos y Bridgette les miró confundida.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- un quejido hace que sienta un escalofrío, recordó a Chat Noir, ¿acaso no se había ido ayer?- E-Esperen…p-puedo explicarlo.

-Buenos días…- respondió una voz adormilada y molesta por la forma en la que despertó, Bridgette al voltear ahora es ella la que quiere gritar pero ningún sonido comprensible sale de su boca.

-Ah… Fé…Fél… Fé..lix…- éste sonríe y apoya su codo en la cama para mirarla con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buenos días, princesa, creo que el gato te comió la lengua.- Bridgette sintió sus cabeza dar vueltas mientras analizaba la información llegando en ese momento a lo más obvio. Félix es Chat Noir, Félix es Chat Noir, ¡Félix Agreste es Chat Noir! La noticia, más la fiebre y el hecho de saber que durmió a su lado fue demasiado para ella.-¡Bridgette!- ésta se desmayó mientras Félix la tomó en sus brazos.- Bridgette responde…- era feliz, muy feliz, fue en definitiva el mejor cumpleaños de toda su corta vida.

-Puedo morir feliz…- murmuró la pobre para preocupación de los presentes aunque eso calmó a Félix, porque eso significaba que estaba bien y que compartiría todos los cumpleaños de su vida con ella.

…..

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y sí, habrá otro capítulo, adivinen de quién… se valen todas las respuestas, y disculpen la demora. Por cierto, agradezco a todos por sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz. Y gracias, gracias por leer a esta humilde servidora. Un abrazo y hasta la siguiente. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**El último capítulo de esta mini-historia, gracias por todos sus reviews y les agradezco a todos por leer esta historia de esta humilde escritora. Les agradezco de corazón TwT Y sin má que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

 **….**

Capítulo 3.

Sus cumpleaños.

Félix Agreste, heredero de la fortuna Agreste y vice-presidente de la compañía de moda de su padre. Había dejado su carrera de modelo hacía muchos años para dedicarse a los negocios de la compañía, su padre seguía siendo el presidente aunque iba a buscar un sucesor en el futuro, no forzosamente su hijo, cosa que agradeció Félix en silencio sabiendo lo que significaba. No, no era que Félix no se creyese capaz de ser el presidente, lo era, era un genio en los negocios y tenía un ojo y gusto tan bueno como su padre, pero no quería quedarse a vivir en una oficina como su padre por el bien de la compañía. No, la compañía no era su vida. Él ya tenía una vida fuera de aquellas paredes.

Marcando el reloj las seis en punto se levantó de su silla y tomó su saco que era parte de su traje gris oscuro, Félix había cambiado en esos años, su cabello era un poco más corto y peinado hacia atrás dándole un aire serio y maduro, aunque a la vez, se veían algunos mechones ir al frente y eso lo hacía ver también más juvenil, aparte de la estatura su físico se era más fornido y los hombros más anchos. Toda mujer que lo veía se enamoraba de él casi al instante, aunque cuando lo conocían se daban cuenta de su error. Salió de su elegante oficina siendo despedido por la secretaria, este igual se despidió con un gesto de mano y salió de allí en dirección a su hogar. Al llegar estacionó su auto en la cochera y bajó con un regalo en cada brazo. Ya no vivía en la mansión Agreste, ese lugar le traía recuerdos en su mayoría llenos de soledad, por lo que había optado por vivir en un barrio tranquilo, una casa un tanto grande y con jardín incluido. Apenas se paró en la entrada cuando la puerta se abre y Bridgette le recibe con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido Félix.- él sonríe levemente y entra, Bridgette había cambiado un poco en ese tiempo, sus rasgos eran un poco más finos, eso la hacía ver hermosa y conservaba esa dulzura que siempre le caracterizaba, tenía el cabello suelto, se lo había cortado hasta quedar un poco encima de los hombros, y ese día tenía puesto un sencillo vestido melocotón con un estampado de flores en la falda y un suéter color rosa haciéndola ver tan hermosa. Nadie creería que ya superaba los treinta.- ¿Te fue bien hoy?

-Sí…un poco pesado, los inversionistas quieren poner sus condiciones pero no tienen ese libre albedrío sino ponen de su parte.- Bridgette tomó uno de los regalos y Félix aprovechó para aflojarse la corbata al tener su mano libre.

-Ya veo…que problema.- dio la vuelta para dejar el regalo en la sala cuando siente como Félix se pega a ella y la abraza.- ¡Fé-Félix! ¿Q-Qué haces?

-Mmm, my lady, quiero jugar un poco.- enterró su nariz en su cuello, olía tan bien, ese dulce aroma a vainilla que tanto le gustaba.

-Félix…no podemos…

-Tenemos tiempo.

-N-No es eso…

-Entonces qué…- entonces puede ver asomándose por el sofá una cabecita de cabellos oscuros con un pequeño mechón sobresaliendo y unos ojos de un azul parecido a los suyos.

-Papi ¿a qué vas a jugar con mami?- preguntó la pequeña niña aun escondida en el sofá. Félix se aclara la garganta y algo sonrojado se separa de su esposa.

-Pues…- Bridgette es la que responde.

-A las cosquillas Felicia, ¿quieres jugar?

-¡Sí quiero!- la pequeña de cuatro años salió de su escondite, era como ver a una versión miniatura de Bridgette pero con aquel azul de los ojos de Félix. La pequeña se acercó y Félix la cargó dejándose abrazar por su pequeña hija.

-¿Fuiste buena niña hoy?

-Sí y no.- Félix arqueó la ceja y Bridgette sonríe esperando a que le cuente la pequeña su día.- Me fue bien en la escuela, leí un cuento entero yo solita pero Joseph es un tonto, se cree que sabe leer y se inventa cosas. Me hizo enojar hoy.- Félix sonríe un poco divertido por el relato sobre el hijo de su amigo Allan y suspira.

-Yo también me enojé un poco hoy. Así que estamos iguales princesa.- le dio un beso en la frente y ella se ríe dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre. La deja en el suelo y ella ve los regalos.

-Son grandes.

-Felicia no son para ti. Son para…- pero antes de que Bridgette dijera algo su hija le contesta.

-Ya sé, como quiera yo ya sé que quiero para mi cumpleaños y eso no se da en caja.

-Si es sobre la mascota…- Féliz se quita el saco y su hija niega con la cabeza.

-Nop, es otra cosa.- ambos padres se miraron interrogantes antes de que la niña se fuera riendo. Félix se sienta en el sofá y Bridgette le abraza por detrás.

-Tranquilo. Ya estás en casa.- Félix asiente levemente, toma la mano de su esposa y la besa.

-Felicidades.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me felicitas?

-Porque el día de hoy nos diste a ti y a mí la más grande de las dichas. Es como nuestro otro cumpleaños. Y te adoro por eso. Gracias Brid.- ella sonríe y revuelve un poco su cabello quitando ese peinado perfecto y guiando su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Felicidades también Félix.- ella lo besa en aquella posición y Félix pone su mano en la cabeza de su esposa para profundizar un poco más el beso, al final ella muerde y lame su labio inferior y se separa de él un poco.- Esta noche te daré tu regalo.

-Y esperaré con ansias my lady…- en ese momento del bolsillo del saco sale un molesto Plagg.

-¿No pueden ser más cursis? En serio, me van a hacer vomitar.

-Sino te vomitas con el olor de tu queso nada más lo hará.- le dijo Félix haciendo enojar un poco a su kwami. Hasta que Tikki entra a la sala.

-Tranquilo Plagg, no te debes enojar.

-Galletita, solo míralos, tan cursis.

-Son esposos y se quieren. No pueden evitar amarse.

-Al menos deberían poner un aviso antes de ponerse así.- se quejó el pequeño kwami y Bridgette se ríe entre dientes.

-Está bien, te avisaremos cuando queramos privacidad.

-¡Gracias! Una mujer sensata.

-Plagg…- el tono de Félix le advertía que no debía seguir hablando cuando escuchan ruido afuera. Bridgette se separa de Félix.

-Ya llegaron, recíbelos.- Félix asiente y se levanta del cómodo sofá. La puerta se abre y dos niños rubios de 11 años entran a la casa.

-"Feliz cumpleaños Max" Muah, muah.- se burlaba uno y el otro estaba un poco sonrojado y molesto.

-¡Ya cállate! Solo fue un tonto beso en la mejilla.

-Pero te gustó que Sophie te lo diera.- el otro hermano se sonrojó.

-Alex eres un…

-Bienvenidos.- Félix mira a sus hijos que parecen sorprendidos de verle.

-Papá, estás aquí creímos que te habías ido de viaje.- dijo uno de los gemelos, éste vestía unos jeans, tenis, y una camiseta negra con un estampado de huella de gato verde, su cabello estaba peinado de lado en un corte juvenil, era quien estaba molestando a su hermano.

-Mi viaje a Berlín será hasta mañana, no iba a perderme su cumpleaños este año.

-Pensamos que era hoy.- le dijo el otro que parecía casi una copia de él de joven, con una camisa blanca y un saco negro, aunque igual que su hermano vestía unos jeans y tenis, pero su cabello en definitiva se parecía a como él antes lo tenía. Pero aunque muy parecidos era obvio que eran tan diferentes también.

-La última vez estuve fuera, no quise dejarlos esta vez.- se acerca y pone sus manos en sus cabezas.- Feliz cumpleaños, Maximilian y Alexander.- ambos hermanos sonríen y entonces escuchan la risa de Bridgette que tenía en sus manos un pastel de chocolate con fresas encimas.

-Felicidades mis amores. ¿Quieren pedir un deseo?- acerca el pastel que tenía ya unas cuantas velas encima, ambos gemelos las soplan y pronto todos se sientan a comer un poco de pastel, a excepción de Félix que bebía su usual café negro mientras sus hijos hablaban de su día y como sus compañeros los habían celebrado. Recordó cuando nacieron, tan pequeños, tan frágiles y cuando abrieron sus ojos para verle y notó ese azul tan brillante de su Bridgette en ellos, por primera vez no pudo esconder las lágrimas frente a quien se había convertido en su mujer. Decisión de la que nunca se ha arrepentido.

-Wow…- Alexander sonrió al ver su regalo, una espada de esgrima y un casco protector.- Genial, ¡muchas gracias! Ganaré el próximo, torneo.- mientras que su otro hermano abrió su regalo y sonrió.

-Gracias papá, gracias mamá.- Maximilian tomó el telescopio que le habían dado.- Lo cuidaré mucho.

-Anda que lindo, puedes invitar a Sophie para ver las estrellas contigo.- el chico se sonrojó ligeramente y frunció el ceño.

-No digas tonterías…

-¿Hablan de Sophia?- preguntó Bridgette que ya recogía los platos.- ¿La próxima vez podría darles algo para que ella se lo entregue a sus padres? Hace tiempo no veo a Allegra y Claude.

-/Claro/- respondieron al mismo tiempo, pronto ambos hermanos se fueron a sus cuartos y Bridgette notó lo pensativo que estaba Félix.

-¿En qué piensas?- para sorpresa de ella la toma de la cintura y la sienta a lado suyo.

-Gracias por estar conmigo.- la abraza apoyando su cabeza contra la suya, Bridgette se ríe y corresponde a aquel abrazo.

-Gracias por siempre estar a mi lado chaton.- parecía que iban a besarse nuevamente pero Félix siente como alguien jala sus ropas y ve a su pequeña hija en pijama.

-¿Aún despierta princesa? ¿Qué pasa?- la toma y la sienta en sus rodillas.

-Les quiero decir lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños.

-Oh, ¿y qué es?- preguntó Bridgette.

-Esto.- en su mano tenía un papel doblado, cuando lo desdobló Félix ambos se sonrojaron al leer la palabra "Hermanita" en la hoja.- Quiero ser la hermana mayor.

-Pe-Pero Felicia, un bebe no se encarga así como así y…- Bridgette intentó hablar pero la lengua se le trababa.

-Plagg dice que si se puede, no me importa si es niño o niña.

-¿Plagg dijo eso?- preguntó Félix con un ligero tic en el ojo.

-Sip, y también me dijo que si se daban prisa en nueve meses ya estaría mi hermanito o hermanita en casa.

-Ah, ya veo… Brid, ve a dormir a Felicia, ya es tarde para ella, en un momento las alcanzo.

-Vamos mi amor. Te leeré un cuento.

-Yo lo quiero leer mami.

-Está bien, eres tan inteligente como tu padre.- Bridgette cargó a su hija.- Tikki vamos.- la pequeña kwami siguió a su portadora dejando solos a ambos gatos. Plagg apenas se asomó por la cocina pero cuando Félix lo volteó a ver pudo ver una clara aura oscura alrededor de él.

-Plagg…

-Fu-Fue una sugerencia. No lo tomes tan apecho. Además, tú tienes la culpa por no darle ese hámster a tu hija. Y no es como si no te gustara el proceso de hacer niños. Tú…

-Espero que el maestro encuentre pronto a tu nuevo portador, porque tus días están contados.- Plagg sintió un escalofrío y desde el pisos de arriba se escucharon los ruidos de Plagg escapando de Félix. Los gemelos se asomaron justo cuando su madre pasaba con su hermanita.

-/¿Otra vez Plagg?/- preguntaron a la vez y Bridgette asintió. Tikki suspiró y se tomó la cabeza.

-No importan los años que pasen, siempre será igual.- Bridgette se ríe a lo que dice su kwami, tenía razón, ambos eran gatos incorregibles, pero se querían, a su manera. Como sea, había sido un buen día. Y disfrutarían juntos de muchos cumpleaños juntos. Aunque ahora tal vez ya venía siendo hora de platicar si era buena idea traer al hámster o comenzar a practicar para traer al siguiente miembro de la familia. Bien, ya lo discutirían con más calma en la patrulla de esa noche y aprovechar ser Ladybug y Chat Noir mientras puedan. Después de todo pronto cederían sus lugares a dos nuevos portadores. Escuchan un ruido fuerte y se ríe.

-¡EL APIO NOOOOO! ¡SÁDICO!

-Mami, ¿qué hace papi con Plagg?

-Nada hija, solo dándole un regalo adelantado de cumpleaños.

….

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews, por favor no me tiren de golpes o tomatazos. Y seguiré escribiendo de esta pareja que todos queremos. Gracias por leerme y sin más, hasta la próxima! XD**


End file.
